


A small scene

by MaiMaiSha



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood and Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMaiSha/pseuds/MaiMaiSha
Summary: The alternative universe fanfic that no one asked for! This scene is taken from a larger piece of work I have been working on since lockdown but had to pause due to going back to work.  I'm writing it for myself but wanted to see if anyone is interested?Summary: Chris has been kidnapped and being held against her will. Unsure of what might happen to her all she can do is say yes and appease her captures and look for a moment to escape.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh god, it’s you. I didn’t take you for a kidnapper.” Chris said the shock was making her bolder. She didn’t know if she would end up dead or not, but that fact that she was still alive was to her benefit.

“That’s not fair. I am totally normal.” Street refuted as he took a seat in the other chair, sending her a smile.

Chris scoffs, crossing her arm she pointedly looks around the room she’s being held in, turning back to him.

Street noticing the irony of the situation, shrugs, “Precautions.”

Chris was still unimpressed and uncertain with the way things were turning out.

“I need your professional expertise,” Street asked, leaning forward, and placing both hands on the table.

“Call the office. I’m on vacation.” Chris replied. However, she was more confused than ever.

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have taken this job.” Streets replies as nods his head in her direction.

“Nah, you think.” Was Chris sarcastic reply. Her curiosity getting the better of her, “So was everything at the bar real or not?” If she was going to die, at least there be some truth.

Street smiled, “Actually, it was everything that happened at the bar is why you here. Your job is a bonus."

“I never told you what I did,” Chris replied. They were negotiating on uneven ground and Street had the upper hand in this weird exchange.

“I know I had to look you up.” Street easily agreed with her “Your quite hard when you don’t leave much of a digital footprint.” he complimented her, giving her a big, dimpled smile.

“So, what do you want from me?” Chris asked she could sense he was in a good mood. The more she kept him talking, the better her chance of survival.

“I need you to protect me.” Street simple stated.

“No”

“You would be paid tremendously.” He encouraged

“No”

“I didn’t want to make this personal, but what are you returning to?” Street asked.

Chris stays silent; she knew she was in a bad spot. The only people who would be concerned about her whereabouts she had told them to go away.

“ Look, It will only be for a few months until we identify who it is.” Street continues, before sliding a piece of paper face down towards her. “This is your fee, and all your expenses will be covered.”

Chris stares at the paper in front of her. Not knowing what to do next. She wasn’t scared of Street at all. But then again there was no way out for her. She could easily be kept here until she broke and said yes.

Street patiently watches Chris; her head bowed hair obscuring her face “Look I could find anyone to do this” he says on a whim.

“Why don’t you?” She looks up and glares at him.

“You and I have a connection.” He says. “I instinctively trust you.” He continues as he leans back in his chair, not breaking eye contact. “I know you will protect me because of me not because of a paycheck.”

“What do you do?”

“I collect information” Street shrugs, at the oversimplification of his profession.

“Blackmail” She states.

“Don’t know. The less I know, the easier it is to deny” He shrugs, not deny her conclusion of his work.

“But you know what happens,” She asked. He smiles

“Why do you need me to protect you?” Chris asked her curiosity had been peaked. The piece of paper lying untouched in front of her.

“A client has defaulted” Street sighed, it was the first serious hiccup that had occurred in a while, “Upon delivering the information he thought it was best to get rid of me.” He stated

“Didn’t you do your checks or something” Whatever fear Chris had had long gone and replaced with pure exasperation by the oversight on Street's part?

“Promise you won't be mad at me.” He said as he smiled sheepishly at him “It was a request for a close acquaintance, so we skipped the usual check and did it as a personal favour. Now he wants me dead.” He continues as he downplayed the severity whilst shrugging her shoulder.

“Seriously, and you’ve been doing this how long.” She was totally unimpressed. “You really don’t need my help, the guys who jumped me say you don’t need help.”

“I can’t have them with me all the time” Street hinted

Chris stared at him. She knew what he was implying and professional it made sense considering his line of work and clientele. But she wondered where the line was. The question may have shown on her face as he was quick to respond.

“Nothing like that,” He said, “Look sometimes I need to meet clients or do some research, and it easier to take one than three.” He explained. "It's quite easy to overlook a single woman rather than a burly guy."

“What about my job?” As much as it had been interesting, she asked she still had a job that was expecting her to come back. An industry to return to.

“Your identity will be protected. No one will ever know. Your time with us will be erased.” He explained as he could feel he was winning her over.

“Will I be doing anything illegal?” She quietly asked her time as a cop in her hometown, replaying in her mind.

Not wanting to lie to her, when he was close to winning her over, “You will probably see and hear things, what you do with that information is up to you.” It was his honest answer; it would not take much to remove any connection to him or her if she wanted to take the information to the authorities.

They lapsed into silence, no one talking as they were both lost in their own thought. After a few minutes, Chris replies, “Okay I will do it” She said, “until you’ve caught the guy” she added at the end.

Street breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how long it would take or whether Chris would go along with his absurd request, but things were looking up.

“Hey Chris,” She looked up unsure in the change in tone, “I just wanted to say sorry.”

Not too sure what he means, a shadow looms behind her before everything goes black.


	2. Rough Draft: Lynch's Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynch's past deeds have finally caught up to her with Chris sent to pass judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the final version this may change greatly or be deleted altogether from the main story. Also spoiler!

Tan had ‘volunteered’ to look after in one the clubs, it was a generic marble bathroom in taste, to help sell his lifestyle choice to his new girlfriend, Bonnie. However, Chris had a sneaky suspicion that she might be a keeper if all lengths he was going for her. From what Whip hand found out it was of the few places Lynch liked to visit due to it being so close and upscale for her to entertain clients without breaking the bank. Everything was practical free if you mentioned Tan, Street or Hicks name to one of the staff.

Walking into the bathroom Chris headed straight for the sink, pretending to check her makeup, having followed shortly after Lynch in there. And her timing wasn’t off, looking down the row of cubicles she could hear distant flushing before Lynch emerges from one the stalls, dressed as she just came from the office.

Lynch glances up and catches Chris staring at her, giving her a smile of acknowledgement Chris returns her smile with her own nod.

“Hey Chris”, Lynch says, “didn’t think I would see you here.” She said as she washed her hands in whilst glancing at Chris through the mirror, smiling at her.

Chris simple shrug before replying with her typically easy-going self, “Nah just running a few errands for the guys.” Gesturing to the space beyond the bathroom door.

“Can I tell you something” Turning to face Chris, “I’m so happy to have another woman around here; finally, we all really need to stick together.”

The pleasantries were curt short as Lynch phone starts to vibrate in her bag, she gestures to Chris one moment and fishes her phone from her bag. The caller ID shows Hicks, usually their conversation we short and brief over the phone preferring to have a face to face conversation.

“Lynch,” in a curt tone.

Hicks states, “Piper, we found it.”

Confused Lynch, askes “found what Hicks?” Quickly glancing at Chris to check if she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Groaning with frustration, ”Piper, we found everything. The money, the messages it points directly to you.”

Realisations dawn on Lynch at what Hick is implying to, starting to panic “Rob, just give me a minute I can explain everything.” Pleading with Hicks.

Not waiting for Lynch to reply Hicks continue, “They want you dead. They’ve sent Chris for you.” There is a moment of silence before his Hicks whispered, “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” before hanging up. A chill went down Lynch's spine. Whatever that was going to happen next was going to the toughest moment of her life.

Lynch could feel herself starting to panic. As she glanced from her phone then to Chris, who was casually leaning against the wall hands tucked in her jacket.

Lynch clutching her phone she turns to Chris determined to get her point across, “Chris let me explain. I did it for the good of the group.”

Not waiting for her to finish Chris walks right up to Lynch before stomping on Lynch’s knee, with her boots. There is an audible crack as her knee breaks from the onslaught. Lynch screams in pain, suddenly looking at Chris with fear in her eyes. Unable to bear her own weight anymore, Lynch starts to crumple trying to hold herself up. Chris grabs the back of her head, yanking her hair before thrusting it forward and slamming it into the marble sink, hearing another crack. Letting go of Lynch her Lynch to slide down to the floor dazed in pain, blood gushing from her broken nose.

All Lynch could do now was breathe through the pain and focus on Chris figure as her vision became haze and dark around the edges. She kept her focus on Chris waiting and hoping there wouldn’t be a continuation of the beating she had just experienced.

Chris kneels next to her, reaches her hand out Lynch. Lynch flinches and trying to escape Chris’s hand before Chris gently cups the side of her face. Lynch lets out a broken sob. Chris shushes her

Chris looks into Chris's eyes as she strokes her cheek, wiping her falling tears leaving streaks of blood on her cheeks. “Nothing personal it just something that needs to be done.”

Chris continues in a quiet voice, “The thing between you and me is all good. But what you did for the group, for Street. Twice. Had consequences, Lynch.” She said as her other hand moved the hair out of Lynch’s face, as Lynch mumbles incoherent words.

“Two precious people close to Street died because of you. If everyone had their way, you should be dead as well. People have been killed for less. Because of Hicks and your long relationship with Street, you might get to walk again. You’ll get to continue your life in Miami. But if I catch sight of you, it will be a bullet to the head for you.,” She said firmly gripping her cheek before placing her index finger had shaped like a gun to her temple.

Chris slowly gets up, returning to the sink to wash some of the blood on her hands. Her eyes never wavering from her reflection as Lynch laboured breathing turned into quiet sobs. With one final look at Lynch, she leaves the bathroom not turning back to look at the broken Lynch. With this everything is done all loose ends tied up and things will go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting Chris kidnapping scene and seeing a lot of you read the story, has greatly inspired. I've finally gotten through my writer's block and just wanted to share one of the newer scenes I've been working on. By all means, this is not the final version of the scene; I wanted to allow myself to take this moment to an extreme; however, things may change, so here it is.


End file.
